Predacons Rising: Epílogo
by Okami-no-kasai 01
Summary: Traducción al español del fic original de AmaranthRose.había un montón de cabos sueltos cuando Predacons Rising llegó a su fin,y muchos personajes terminaron quedando abiertos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede después de los créditos ruedan y la película aya terminado? Bueno chicos, es toda una historia entretenida.


Había un montón de cabos sueltos como Predacons Rising llegó a su conclusión - el destino de arachnid en una de las lunas de Cybertron con su ejército de vampiros Insecticons, Shockwave, Megatron, los Predacons, e incluso, en cierta medida, Starscream. Más allá de eso, que es lo que sucede después de queCybertron es finalmente devuelto a la vida?

Bueno chicos, es toda una historia entretenida.

Unos veinte años más o menos tarde, la Tierra sigue siendo ajeno a la existencia de Cybertron, pero todos nuestros héroes humanos residentes han crecido y aún mantienen un estrecho contacto con sus viejos amigos. Jack ha crecido para seguir los pasos del Agente Fowler (que ahora es su padrastro), mientras que Raf se ha convertido en un impresionante agente techie trabajando junto a Ratchet, que viaja periódicamente de ida y vuelta entre la Tierra y Cybertron, según sea necesario.

Miko, con la Apex Armor, también hace visitas similares a Cybetron, pero por una razón diferente. Su buen amigo Bulkhead tiene un niño y Miko es su tía loca. Bulkhead ha aprendido rápidamente que no debía dejar a los dos completamente solos sin supervisión. O con Wheeljack. O Arcee. Arcee es terrible con los niños y no se debe dejar sola con ellos, tampoco. Bulkhead aprendió por las malas cuando regresó a su casa vio que estaba plagada de marcas de quemaduras de un rifle de plasma Arcee se fue con su hija porque no podía pensar en una mejor manera de entretenerla.

Hablando de pasante, ahora es el jefe de todos los proyectos de construcción y restauración en Cybertron, y ha visto la reconstrucción del planeta, que ha estado funcionando sin problemas bajo su dirección. Uno de estos edificios que se construyeron bajo su supervisión fue Knockouts "Knockout Salón de belleza", donde Doc Knock. se encarga de todas sus necesidades de belleza. Usted está en buenas manos cuando entre a "Knockout Salón de belleza", ya que está garantizado para salir mejor aspecto que cuando vino - y siempre hay que confiar en el buen médico, porque él siempre sabe lo que quiere mejor que usted. Siempre.

Ultra Magnus se ha convertido en un director de una gran escuela nueva produciendo mentes jóvenes y brillantes, reiterando constantemente a ellos la historia de su planeta y sus largas guerras y luchas, mientras Wheeljack es el profesor de Educación Física de la escuela. Ultra Magnus tiene que recordarle constantemente a Wheeljack que las bombas no están destinados a ser utilizados en espacios confinados, y que cuesta mucho dinero a tener que reconstruir constantemente las secciones de la escuela que ha volado. Del mismo modo, ha estado recibiendo muchas quejas de los padres acerca de la seguridad de la escuela. Wheeljack le gusta recordar a Ultra Magnus que estaban en el techo, y cualquier daño a la escuela fue una coincidencia, no es su culpa que los niños pequeños disfrutan de los deportes demasiado para ser más cuidadoso. Y es en nombre de la educación, por supuesto.

Smokescreen,siendo el primer fanboy que es, ha decidido seguir sus amados pasos de Prime y convertirse en un archivero. En realidad él es muy bueno en eso. Bumblebee, por su parte, decidió seguir a Prime en una forma totalmente diferente; mientras Cybertron no tiene más Primes, tienen un sistema de democracia con un número de diferentes líderes, con Bumblebee es uno de ellos. Él es un firme defensor de la paz, la tolerancia y la cooperación, y ha impedido a menudo las guerras y las tensiones difusas en todo Cybertron con compromisos importantes que hacen felices a todos.

Y los Predacons? Ahora viven con Shockwave en todos los rincones de Cybertron, lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio en su tierra designado. Shockwave sigue creando nuevos Predacons, que ahora se desarrollan como los bebés debido a que tenia recursos y materiales limitados, pero Predaking está más que feliz con este acuerdo y su enorme nueva familia. Sobre todo porque a él le gusta ser llamado "papá". Sky Lynx y Darksteel son tíos locos que de alguna manera se las arreglan para salir de una ciudad media reducida a cenizas, pero los niños lo aman absolutamente. Y Predaking adora a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, todos los doscientos sesenta de ellos. Miko viene de vez en cuando sólo para nombrarlos. Todos los niños aman a su abuelo Shocky, por supuesto, y constantemente le acosar por las historias y echa a perder continuamente a podrido

Arachnid se las arregló para escapar de su luna de Cybertron con su ejército de zombies Insecticons, pero la gran cantidad de Predacons bebés, junto con su padre y sus tíos, hicieron un trabajo rápido con todos ellos y ahora nadie tiene que preocuparse por esa loca dama spiderbot nunca más.

Starscream logró sobrevivir a la ira de los tres Predacons y siguió a Megatron por Cybertron. Los dos están ahora viajando de ermitaños por la galaxia sin rumbo. Megatron lleva una vida sencilla - a excepción de cuando regresó a la Tierra brevemente para rescatar Soundwave de la zona de sombra (que no fue fácil, déjenme decirles, pero se las arreglaron), y luego Soundwave se convirtió en un ermitaño ya demasiadas veces se detiene en planetas y crearon fogatas y cuentan historias de fantasmas. Los tres ex Decepticons, por una vez, todos genuinamente sonríen y son finalmente felices con sus vidas. Excepto cuando Starscream intenta robar los malvaviscos de Megatron. Entonces todas las apuestas están apagadas.

Y eso, amigos míos, es lo que sucede después de la película Predacons Rising.

Ah, y los Rescue Bots no tienen idea de que nada de esto sucedió. Por lo que saben, la guerra aún continúa en la Tierra. Me gustaría decir que todo el mundo pensó que era más amable para hacerles creer que de romper sus chispas de tener que decirles que Optimus Prime estaba muerto, y tal vez que eran un poco mezquino y simplemente no lo querían en Cybertron , pero la verdad es que todos ellos se olvidaron.


End file.
